


floating from nine up onto cloud ten

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno likes going to the library. Sidney gives him a reason to love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floating from nine up onto cloud ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> The title is from LostAlone's song Put Pain To Paper. Not beta-ed.

It's a routine now. Geno comes to the library around four in the afternoon, after his classes end and he grabs something to eat or drink on the way. He picks a book, curls into one of the armchairs and spends the few hours until the library closes reading, occasionally checking a word in the dictionary on his phone.

He's reading a crime novel now. It's a progress, he thinks with a chuckle. Months ago, he had started with children's books, simply because they used easy language, and while this crime novel does come with a Russian dictionary and uses simplified language, it's quite a leap.

He gets lost in the plot easily and by the time he checks the time, it's a few minutes before the library closes. He gets up quickly, rushing to the Foreign Languages section to return the book, and as he turns around the corner of the shelves, collides with a solid body of Sidney Crosby.

Geno isn't quite sure, what the two of them are. Sidney works in the library and Geno sees him every day. They talk a lot, or as much as Geno's English abilities actually allow him. Sidney gives him tips on the good books and asks Geno about his opinion on books he wanrs to order for the library. Geno would say they are friends but he doesn't know anything about Sidney outside his work as a librarian, so it doesn't really fit.

Sidney lets out a soft gasp and makes a step to the side, trying to keep the pile of the books in his arms steady. Geno rushes to help him, putting his hands on Sidney's shoulders. "Sorry, sorry!" he says quickly.

"It's fine," Sidney replies once he is steady on his feet and the books aren't in the danger of falling down and scattering on the floor. He smiles at Geno, glancing at the book in his arm. "Oh, do you like that one?" he asks, his cheeks flushing pleasantly.

Geno licks his lips. "Yes, very good. I'm like people in book, and story, too," he says, his voice growing quiet as he obviously becomes annoyed with the fact that he can't express himself as well. 

Sidney nods. "I'm glad. When I saw it, I had to buy it for you," he says, flushing even deeper.

"Oh," Geno says. Sidney ordered the book especially for Geno; he feels pleased about the fact, and touched. "Thank you, it's... very nice. Best." He smiles widely, hoping the smile will convey the meaning much better than the words.

"You're welcome," Sidney replies, still blushing, and shifts his weight.

"So," Geno glances at his watch; the library is technically closed now, and he should leave. "I'm think... I'm need go, library close and-"

"Come have dinner with me," Sidney blurts and turns bright red.

Geno blinks at him, unsure if he understands correctly. Has Sidney just asked him out for a dinner? Geno isn't sure if it means what he thinks it means.

"Um," Sidney says, the flush spreading down his face to his neck. Geno watches, fascinated. "Um. I mean. I thought you wanted- I thought you were interested. It's okay if you don't- It's just dinner, I'm not. It's not."

Geno takes pity on him. "Dinner? Like, date?" he asks, ignoring the hope swelling in his stomach.

Sidney is staring at his sneakers. "Um. If you don't want to, it's okay."

"Sidney?" Geno says, steps forward and touches Sidney's shoulder. The other looks up, startled. "I'm want," Geno adds, smiling.

The flush is still spread over Sidney's cheeks when he smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Geno nods firmly. "We go?"

It's fascinating how much Sidney can blush. "Um. Yes, just. I need to finish putting these books back in the shelves and then I have to round up the paperwork," he mumbles, but then he looks up. "It won't take longer than fifteen minutes."

Geno leans forward and presses a soft kiss on Sidney's cheek before taking the books away from him. "It's okay. I'm help," he says, and then smiles at Sidney. "Then we have dinner."

Sidney smiles back at him, and nods. "Yeah, okay," he says, obviously pleased and then makes a few steps to the right to show Geno where the books in his arms belong.

Geno looks at the back of his neck, still pink from the flush, and bites his lip to hold back a stupid grin. It's been a good day.


End file.
